unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Gran Aventura de Gregg y Bob
La Gran Aventura de Gregg y Bob (conocida en Estados Unidos por el nombre de The Gregg & Bob's Big Adventure for Movie Theaters, o esterilizada simplemente como The Gregg & Bob's Big Adventure, o bien conocida en España como La Gran Película de Gregg y Bob) es una película creada por Mordecai Muerte. Es la primera película de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob. La película será estrenada como el final de la primera temporada. Sinopsis En el día de su cumpleaños, Kevin está actuando de forma extraña, así que Gregg y Bob lo siguen, pero lo que descubren pone el peligro a ellos mismos, Kevin y a todos los del Parque "Estrujador", así como a todo el mundo, una vez más. Sin embargo, esta podría ser su aventura más difícil hasta la fecha. ¿Serán los del Parque "Estrujador" capaces de salir vivos de esta? ¿Podrán salvar al mundo y sus propias vidas? ¿O esta vez ya no habrá esperanza y todo estará perdido? Se están jugando el mundo a una carta: sus vidas. Esta vez sí: si fracasan, el juego se acaba. Por suerte, Jill, el interés amoroso de Gregg, Natasha, una vieja conocida de Gregg y Bob, y Stephen, el hermano de Bob, les ayudarán en el progreso. Trama La película comienza en el Parque "Estrujador", donde Gregg y Bob despiertan. * Gregg: Ahhh, Bob, despierta. * Bob: ¿Ah, qué? * Gregg: ¿No lo sabes? *le grita* ¡HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KEVIN! * Bob: ¿El cumpleaños de Kevin? Gregg y Bob empiezan a cantar: * Gregg y Bob (Cantando): Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta. * Gregg (Cantando): Habrá regalos * Bob (Cantando): Y confeti. * Gregg (Cantando): Tenemos preparada. * Bob (Cantando): Una gran fiesta. * Gregg (Cantando): Y cómo no. * Bob (Cantando): Te lo vas a perder. * Gregg (Cantando): Porque es... * Gregg y Bob (Cantando): La gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Kevin. Jake aparece: * Jake: ¡Gregg, Bob! ¿Por qué estaís cantando? * Gregg: ¿Es que no lo sabes, Jake? ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kevin! * Jake: ¿El cumpleaños de Kevin? ¡Guau, eso sí que no lo sabía! * Bob: ¡Pues únete a nosotros! * Jake: ¡Vale! * Jake (Cantando): Habrá música * Bob (Cantando): Y bailes absurdos. * Gregg (Cantando): Porque será un asombroso día. * Jake (Cantando): En el Parque... * Gregg y Bob (Cantando): ¡"ESTRUJADOR"! * Jake (Cantando): ¡Queremos una fiesta! * Gregg (Cantando): ¡Queremos una fiesta! * Bob (Cantando): ¿Y cómo tu no vas...? * Gregg (Cantando): ¿...querer una...? * Gregg, Bob y Jake (Cantando): ¡FIESTA! El trío sale del Parque "Estrujador" y se encuentra con Nelson y Fantasmamón. * Nelson: ¿Cómo es que estáis festejando tanto? * Gregg: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kevin. * Jake: Apuesto a que querrá celebrarlo. * Fantasmamón: ¡Oh, me encantan las fiestas! * Nelson: ¡Yo también estoy de acuerdo! ¡Nos unimos a la fiesta! * Bob: ¡Sí que sí! Los del Parque "Estrujador" siguen cantando hasta la caseta de Kevin. * Jake (Cantando): Es un gran día. * Todos (Cantando): Para celebrar. * Fantasmamón (Cantando): Este acontecimiento. * Todos (Cantando): Es viernes y es el cumpleaños de Kevin. Jimmy estaba cazando mariposas y todos en el Parque "Estrujador" le ven. * Gregg: ¡Eh, Jimmy! * Jimmy: ¡Que bueno, muy bueno! Chicos, ¿qué hacen? * Bob: Cantando hasta la caseta de Kevin. * Fantasmamón: Es su cumpleaños. * Nelson: Y por si fuera poco, es viernes. * Jimmy: ¡Qué bien! Voy a cantar. Todos se miran entre sí, y luego continuan su camino. * Todos (Cantando): Hoy es viernes y es el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo Kevin, vamos a disfrutar. Porque somos sus amigos y sabemos montar fiestaaaaaaaas. * Gregg y Bob (Cantando): Sean todos bienvenidos al Parque "Estrujador". * Jimmy (Cantando): ¡Estrujador! * Todos (Cantando): En mi... * Gregg (Cantando): Verde. * Bob (Cantando): Divertido. * Jake (Cantando): Bien ciudado. * Jimmy (Cantando): Precioso. * Nelson (Cantando): Fiestero. * Fantasmamón (Cantando): Y relajante. * Todos (Cantando): Ho... gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar. La pandilla termina su canción cerca de la casa de Kevin. Sin embargo, fuera del Parque "Estrujador", el día no va a ser tan precioso como parece, pues en el espacio exterior, aparece un meteoro, y, mientras cae echando calor y fuego como una estrella fugaz, le salen ojos enojados, amarillos por fuera y de color rojo. Entonces, la pantalla se pone en negro y aparecen en verde como si fueran escritas por computadora estas líneas: UN SHOW MÁS P.L. WIKI PRESENTA... UNA PRODUCCIÓN DE MORDECAI MUERTE. UNA PELÍCULA DE... LAS AVENTURAS REGULARES DE GREGG Y BOB Y entonces aparece el logo de la serie, solo que de LAS AVENTURAS REGULARES DE GREGG y BOB, la S de Aventuras se va, la palabra Regulares se va y en su lugar ocupa Aventura. En el lugar donde debía estar Aventuras, se añade Gran a LA ... AVENTURA DE GREGG Y BOB, formando así el logo de la película. LA GRAN AVENTURA DE GREGG Y BOB Y estas de desvanecen, terminando el intro y comenzando (de forma oficial) la película. En cuanto a los del Parque "Estrujador", ellos estaban cerca de la casa de Kevin, y Gregg llama a la puerta: * Kevin: Entrad. Todos los del Parque "Estrujador" entran en la casa. * Bob: ¡Felicidades, Kevin! * Kevin: ¿Qué? * Jake: Es tu cumpleaños. * Nelson: Ten, toma. Tu regalo. Kevin abre el regalo y ve que es una taza de "Kevin, el mejor amigo de la historia" * Kevin: ¡Jeje, menudo detalle, chicos! * Jake: Oye, Kevin, íbamos a organizar una fiesta de tu cumpleaños. * Kevin: Lo lamento, chicos, peor creo que no podré asistir. * Todos: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! * Kevin: Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos pendientes. Suena un teléfono del armario. * Bob: ¿Qué es eso? Todos los del Parque "Estrujador" tratan de ver qué es pero Kevin los detiene. * Kevin: ¡Ahí no hay nada raro, chicos! * Gregg: ¿Y qué ha sido eso? * Kevin: Ahhh... ha sido... errr... un teléfono. Kevin va al armario y, nervioso, se lo muestra a la pandilla. * Kevin: ¿Veis? Todos los demás lo miran con cara sospechosa. * Todos menos Keivn: Ummm... Bueno, no es nada sospechoso. Kevin suspira aliviado y todos los del Parque "Estrujador" se van. Keivn entonces se mete junto con el teléfono en su armario y contesta. ''S''e oyen sonidos raros cada vez que el del otro lado habla, para que los espectadores no se enteren del asunto. * Kevin: Soy yo, perdonad que haya tardado tanto en contestar... Sí, sí, ya sé que debí contestar cuando sonó, pero... Vale, vale, es que mis amigos del Parque "Estruajdor" me estaban diciendo algo... De acuerdo, de acuerdo, haré el ritual que debo hacer todos mis cumpleaños. Y sí, me daré prisa. Kevin cuelga, mientras, con los demás del Parque "Estrujador". * Jake: Aquí pasa algo muy raro. * Jimmy: Es verdad. * Bob: Creo que habrá que seguirle. * Fantasmamón: Es un gran plan. * Gregg: ¡Sí! * Jake: Bueno, todos a trabajar. ¡Menos vosotros, Gregg y Bob! Debeís averiguar qué se esconde detrás del comportamiento extraño de Kevin. Esperad a que salga y, cuando lo haga, seguidle, comprobadlo todo, espíen sus contactos, sus actos, hasta su ropa interior. ¿Entendido? * Gregg y Bob: Sí. * Jake: Pues hala, ¡al trabajo! Todos se van y Gregg y Bob se esconden. Segundos después, Kevin sale y Gregg y Bob le siguen, filmándolo. * Gregg: ¡Jejejeje! * Bob: ¡A ver qué descubrimos de raro en Kevin! Kevin llega al bosque y Gregg y Bob le siguen * Bob: ¿Pero por qué va al bosque? ¿Nos habrá visto? * Gregg: Paciencia, Bob, paciencia. Kevin sigue corriendo entre los matorrales y Gregg y Bob le siguen filmando. * Gregg: Cuanto más seguimos a Kevin, más raro es este misterio. * Bob: Creo que querrá despistarnos. * Gregg: Mira, Bob, ¡se mete entre estos matorrales!. * Bob: ¡Madre mía! * Gregg: ¡Voy a avisar a Jake! *cog el walkie-talkie* ¡Jake, Jake! * Jake: Gregg, Bob, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué habeís descubierto? * Gregg: Aún nada, Jake. Pero le hemos seguido y se ha escondido en unos matorrales. ¿Cómo va la fiesta? * Jake: Todo va bien. Tenemos la tarta y las decoraciones. Ya hemos invitado a todo el mundo. Pero la fiesta no puede empezar sin vosostros ni Kevin. Descubrid rápidamente datos y venid a la fiesta. Es esta noche, así que teneís tiempo. ¡Pero traed rápidamente a Kevin antes de que pierda la paciencia * Gregg: OK. *cuelga el walkie-talkie* ¿Ves algo, Bob? Bob tenían unos prismáticos. * Bob: Sí, Gregg, veo algo: a Kevin. No se ha escondido en unos matorrales, no. Sigue saltando. * Gregg: Pues vamos. Gregg y Bob siguen a Kevin corriendo, quien sigue saltando. Después de unos segundos se mete en otros materiales y Gregg y Bob se detienen frente a ellos. * Gregg: ¿Pero qué? * Bob: Se ha parado allí. * Gregg: ¡Jejejejeje! ¿Te creees que nos puedes despistar allí, Kevin? Sólo te has acercado más a la trampa. * Bob: ¡Ya le tenemos! Gregg y Bob saltan a los matorrales y descubren a Kevin haciendo un ritual. * Kevin: ¡Hulahulahulahulahulahulahulahulahulahulahulahulahulahulahulahuh! * Gregg y Bob: ¡Kevin! * Kevin: ¿Eh? ¡Gregg! ¡Bob! ¿Qué haceís aquí? * Gregg: Te hemos estados siguiendo por orden de Jake. * Bob: ¡Tenías un comportamiento extraño cuando te felicitábamos en la caseta! * Kevin: Vale, vale, chicos, oíd. Es evidente que haya tenido un comportamiento un poco... * Gregg. ¿Un poco? * Kevin: ¡Vale, un comportamiento muy raro! Pero no lo entendeís. La cosa no va por ahí. Es que tenía que hacer este ritual todos los años el día de mi cumpleaños. ¿Por qué creeís que puedo conservar mi inmortalidad un año más? ¡Y si no, que os lo expliquen los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud! * Gregg y Bob: ¿Los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud? * Kevin: ¿Vuestros padres no os hablaron nunca de eso? * Gregg: Bueno... * Bob: Nos contaron cosas sobre ellos pero pensamos que mentían. * Kevin: Pues es verdad todo lo que vuestros padres han dicho sobre ellos, chicos. Habeís interrumpido mi ritual y ahora habrán problemas. * Gregg y Bob: ¿Qué problemas? * Kevin: Ahora vereís. Aparece una furgoneta flotante y el conductor sale. * Gregg y Bob: ¿Quién eres? * Conductor: Me llamo Gary *Se dirige a Kevin* Kevin, ven a la furgo. * Kevin: Gary, ¡no lo hagas! * Gary: Lo siento, Kevin. Por mí no lo haría, pero es mi trabajo. Con sus ojos transporta a él y a Kevin a la furgo y acelera. * Gregg: Amigo, creo que esto va a acabar mal. * Bob: Y que lo digas. Gregg y Bob corren a la furgo y logran colarse en la parte trasera. La furgo empieza a flotar hasta el templo de los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud. Todos, incluyendo a Gregg y Bob, salen de la furgo. * Kevin: ¡No! * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: ¡Kevin! ¡No has completado el ritual que te pedimos que hicieras! ¡Ahora ya es tarde! ¡Tu pacto con nosotros se ha roto! * Kevin: Pero no fue culpa mía fueron un par de despreciables; un arrendajo amarillo y un mapache marrón, se llamaban Gregg y Bob, y... * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: ¡Calla, callla! ¡No nos cuentes la película de terror! * Kevin: Pe... pe... pe... pe... pe... pe... pe... pero... * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: ¡Pero nada! * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3: ¡Ya conoces las reglas! * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 4: ¡Ahora, como castigo, tendremos que quitarte la inmortalidad! * Bob: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: ¿Quién ha dicho eso? * Gary, Kevin y los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud 1, 3 y 4: ¡Yo no sé! * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: ¿Pues entonces quién habrá sido? Gregg y Bob dan varios pasos adelante hasta ser vistos por los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3: ¿Quiénes son estos? Kevin, ¿tú los conoces? * Kevin: Sí, son Gregg y Bob. * Guardían de la Eterna Juventud 1: ¿Así que era verdad lo que dijiste sobre que ese par de indeseables había arruinado tu ritual. * Kevin: Sí, pero no son nungún par de indeseables. De hecho, no sñe por qué lo dije. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3: ¡Pero aún así perderás tu inmortalidad! Los 4 Guardianes mueven sus varitas y le lanzan rayos rojos a kevin que le hacen perder la inmortalidad peor aparte de eso no pasa nada. * Kevin: ¡Oh, no! * Gregg: ¡Pues no ha pasado nada! * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: Claro que ha pasado. Ha perdido su inmortalidad. Ahora podrá morir, como todos los del Parque "Estrujador", es decirm vosotros y vuestros amigos. * Bob: Podremos negociar: Nos devolveís su inmortalidad si hacemos algo por vosotros. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 4: Bueno, hay algo que querríamos que Kevin hiciera, pero ahora vosotros y todos los del Parque "Estrujador" debeís ayudarle a hacerlo. * Gregg y Bob: ¿Qué es? ¿Qué? * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: Tenemos una tarea para vosotros. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: Es una tarea muy sencilla. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3: O eso parece. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 4: O tal vez es lo más difícil del mundo. * Gregg y Bob: ¿QUÉ ES? * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 4: Detener a Klorgbane. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: Es nuestro peligroso hermano malvado que quiere estar en nuestro consejo, pero es malvado, así que no le dejamos. Hará lo que sea para conseguir, incluso asesinarlos a todos, o destruir vuestro mundo. Os llamaremos dentro de dos horas. Hasta entonces disfrutad. Los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud transportan al trío de vuelta al Parque "Estrujador" donde los estaban esperando el resto de la pandilla. * Jake: ¡Ah, mirad quiénes se dignan en llegar! * Gregg y Bob: Perdón, Jake. * Jake: ¿Dónde estabais? ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? * Gregg: Es que nos distrajimos viendo una batalla de rap. Dos horas después, Gregg y Bob estaban jugando videojuegos. Entonces aparece el coche volador de Gary por la pared de las escaleras, estrellándose en el sillón, tirando a Gregg y Bob y destruyendo la tele para inmediatamente frenar. * Gary: ¡Ups, creo que me pasé un poco con la velocidad! ¡Gregg! ¡Bob! ¿Estaís bien? * Gregg (molesto): Sí. * Gary: Lo siento, pero es la hora. * Bob: Sí, sí, ya vamos. Gary usa su mirada mágica y toma a Gregg y Bob en la parte trasera de arriba. Ahí estaban todos los del Parque "Estrujador" con cuerdas para agarrarse, menos Kevin, que iba de copiloto junto a Gary. Gregg y Bob se ponen las cuerdas. * Jake: ¡Gregg! ¡Bob! ¿Qué está pasando? * Gregg y Bob: No hemos sido vosotros. * Jake: Ese car***** que no sabe conducir furgonetas ha usado su mirada para meternos dentro. * Bob: Tranquilo, Jake, no va a haber problemas... a menos, hasta que lleguemos. * Jake: Esto va a ser una perdición. Gary vuela hasta el templo de los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3: Al fin llegan. * Gary: Aquí les traigo a los valientes * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: Llegó la hora. * Nelson: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 4: Los Guardianes de la eterna Juventud. * Jake: ¿Y para qué nos quereís? * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: Queremos que enfrenteís a Klorgbane. Que Gregg y Bob os expliquen por qué. Jake mira enfadado a Gregg y Bob. * Gregg y Bob: Glub. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: Y llegará en 3, 2, 1... El meteoro de los ojos rojos aparece en el Parque "Estrujador": era Klorgbane. * Klorgbane: ¡Jeje! ¡Ya estoy aquí, hermanos! * Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud: ¡Klorgbane! * Kevin: ¡Klorgbane! * Klorgbane: ¡Volvemos a vernos Kevin! ¿Y quiénes son estos enclenques? * Kevin: ¡No son unos enclenques, son mis amigos! ¡Y se llaman Gregg, Bob, Jake, Jimmy, Nelson y Fantasmamón! * Klorgbane: Ah, tu jefe y tus compañeros del Parque "Estrujador", ¿no? ¡Conozco ese lugar! He oído hablar de él! ¡Pero bueno, preparaos para sentir mi ira! Klorgbane invoca un ejército de mutantes y los del Parque "Estrujador" se preparan para combatirlos. * Bob: ¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, Klorgbane! * Klorgbane: Bueno, os dejo con estos mutantes mientras yo destruyo vuestro mundo. Klorgbane se dirige a la Tierra * Gregg: Chicos, no podemos permitir que Klorgbane destruya nuestro mundo. Sí, puede que haya personas que hayamos odiado, pero, aún así, hay que hacer algo. * Todos: ¡Sí! * Gregg: Pues entonces... Los mutantes se acercan a los del Parque "Estrujador" con el fin de matarlos. * Gregg: Esperen un poco... Los mutantes se siguen acercando * Gregg: Esperen un poco... Los mutantes ya casi estaban... * Gregg: ¡Ahora! * Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Se desata una terrible lucha entre los del Parque "Estrujador" y los mutantes, donde los del Parque "Estrujador" están ganando. Jake y Jimmy tenían una traca con la cual les golpeaban, Nelson usaba su arnesal de bromas, Fantasmamón les clavaba una tranca y los echaba fuera del templo y Gregg, Bob y Kevin simplemente los apuñeaban. Los del Parque "Estrujador" los vencen fácilmente y ven a Klorgbane acercándose a la Tierra. * Jake: ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya está cerca! * Gregg: Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud, ¿cómo podemos detener a Klorgbane? * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3: Klorgbane es un poco sensible a los disparos, además, a pesar de ser sobrenatural, puede ser detectado con facilidad, a diferencia de nosotros. Y tomad esto. El Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3 hace una espada roja y se la lanza a Gregg, quien la coge. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: Es la Espada del Poder. Habrá que enfocar a Klorgbane con un faro y después alzar a su vista la espada. Pero solo es posible con un elegido, el que tenga en su interior el poder de los poderes. * Kevin: ¿Y ómo conseguiremos que ese poder se meta en el interior del cuerpo de una persona? * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 4: Ese poder ya está dentro de una persona y esa persona es uno de vosotros. Todos se sorprenden. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: Ah, y necesitareís un contable y a alguien que sepa disparar, no sé, un agente. ¡Y ahora, hala, al trabajo! Los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud usan su mirada y transportan a la pandilla al Parque "Estrujador". Tanto la casa y el Parque "Estrujador" estaban destruidos. * Jake: Bien, hay que empezar. Necesitamos un contable y alguien que dispare, antes de empezar una misión. ¿Conoceís a una persona que tenga al menos una de esas dos cualidades? * Gregg: Eh, hay una persona. * Bob: ¿Quién? Gregg levanta las manos como si Bob la conociera y Bob, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Gregg, se enoja. * Bob: ¡Ah, no, de eso ni hablar! * Jake: ¡Si conoceís a alguien, decídmelo! * Gregg: El hermano de Bob. Se llama Stephen. Y es un contable. *Las interrupciones se debián a que Bob trataba de atizar a Gregg para que no lo dijera*. Oye, Bob, no te importará que nos ayude tu hermano, ¿no recuerdas? * Bob: ¡Sí, sí me importa! ¡Lo odio! * Jake: ¡Llama a tu hermano! * Bob: ¡No! * Jake: Pues bien. Gregg, llámalo tú. Gregg llama a Stephen y, con el tiempo, él llega y sale del coche. * Stephen: ¿Alguien pidió un contable? * Kevin: Sí. * Stephen: Pues soy el indicado. ¿Para qué me necesitan? *Mira a Gregg y Bob* ¡Hey, Gregg! ¿Cómo estás colega? * Gregg: ¡Jeje! ¡Muy bien! Ambos se abrazan * Stephen: ¡Ah, Bob, hermano! ¿Quieres cariño de tu hermano menor? * Bob: No. Sólo que nos ayudes con una cosa: Queremos detener a alguien para salvar el mundo. * Stephen: ¿A quién? * Bob: ¡A él! Klorgbane llega a la Tierra y causa estragos en la ciudad, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. * Jake: Sólo nos falta el agente. O más bien LA agente. Y creo que ya la conocemos. Gregg, llama a Natasha. ¡Es una orden! * Gregg: ¡Vale! Gregg, Bob y Stephen toman el coche mientras el resto va a por el carro. El trío persigue a Klorgbane en el coche. * Stephen: ¿Pero quién es él? * Bob: ¡Que él te lo diga! ¡Gregg, vamos! Gregg y Bob se ponen encima del coche y saltan a una altura increíble. * Gregg y Bob: ¡L-l-leveling up! Y se transforman en... * Gregg y Bob: ¡Soldados de guerra! Gregg y Bob empiezan a disparar y Klorgbane cae al suelo. Sin embargo, logra sostenerse. Llega la policía. * Policía 1: ¡Abran paso, es nuestro! La policía sale de un callejón y Gregg, Bob y Stephen se apartan. Los dos coches se dirigen al monstruo. Klorgbane los ve y dispara a la policía. * Policía 2: ¡A cubierto! Klorgbane dispara a los policías y su coche explota. Ve a Gregg, Bob y Stephen y trata de arremeter contra ellos. * Klorgbane: Siguen ustedes. Gregg y Bob vuelven a la normalidad y se meten de nuevo en el coche. Klorgbane les dispara al trío tratando de destruir su coche pero Stephen consigue apartarse de los rayos. * Klorgbane: Vaya, sí que son fuertes. ¡Pero no podreís con esto! Klorgbane dispara una bola de fuego azul al coche de Stephen y este se vuelca. Para no morir, Gregg, Bob y Stephen son obligados a abandonar el coche y este explota luego de chocarse con un árbol. * Bob: ¡Ay! ¿Quién diría que para enfrentarse a Klorgbane habría que arriesgar la vida propia? Jake llega junto con el resto del Parque "Estrujador" con el carro. * Jake: ¡Rápido, subid! El trío se sube al carro y persiguen a Klorgbane. * Klorgbane: ¿¡No habeís tenido suficiente!? ¡Pues aquí teneís más! Klorgbane hace aparecer por arte de magia un mazo y trata de aporrear con él el carro, pero es disparado. Los disparos parecían venir metralletas. Entonces aparece una persona familiar para los del Parque "Estrujador": Natasha. Ella estaba disparando una metralleta. * Natasha: ¿Necesitaís ayuda, chicos? Con la metralleta, Natasha salta de la furgoneta de su agencia al carro y empieza a disparar a lo loco contra Klorgbane. Klorgbane sigue apuntando al carro tratando de acertarle a Natasha. * Klorgbane: ¿Pero qué...? Pronto, Natasha se queda sin balas pero Gregg le lanza a Klorgbane una bomba y esta le explota en la cara y lo lanza al borde de la ciudad. * Klorgbane: ¡Ustedes me han vencido, "oponentes" si así os haceís llamar! ¡Pero recuerden: esto es solo una batalla! ¡Tarde o temprano, ganaré este guerra! ¡Jejejejeje! Klorgbane se va, dejando a los 9 sorprendidos. Más tarde, estos se reúnen cerca del puerto de Springfield. * Natasha: ¡Grrr! Ahí, Natasha agarra una piedra y la tira al agua, rebotando varias veces, mientras grita. * Natasha: ¡No puedo creer que se nos haya escapado! * Kevin: Es que sólo hay un modo de vencerle y es complicado, Natasha. * Natasha: ¿Y cuál es? * Kevin: No te interesa. * Fantasmamón: Voy a ver dónde está Klorgbane. Fantasmamón sujeta los prismáticos y ve que Klorgbane se dirige hacia la ciudad donde se ambientaba Un Show Más (en LARGB, la llamaremos Slammers). * Fantasmamón: Va directo a Slammers. * Bob: ¿Slammers? * Gregg: Ahí hay un bote. ¡Cojámoslo y lleguemos antes que él! * Bob: Slammers... Slammers... Slammers... La pandilla coge un bote y va a todo motor a la ciudad. Mientras, Bob sigue tratando de recordar: * Bob: ...Slammers... Slammers... Slammers... Slammers... ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Bob agarra a Gregg por los hombros. * Bob: ¡Es la ciudad donde está el parque donde nuestros padres trabajaban! * Gregg: ¡Ah! Y justo hoy, era el banquete de los trabajadores y debían acudir todos sus familiares. Bueno, aparte del cumpleaños de Kevin. * Jake: ¡Menudos acontecimientos y día tenemos hoy! Stephen gira la lancha sobre sí y los 9 se dirigen a Slammers. Mientras llegan, Gregg empieza a cantar (Nota: lo de abajo es sólo lo que Gregg canta, la canción real es más larga):thumb|right|335 px * I feel like the sky is falling down. * Ain't nobody here to play around. * Push it to the end I wont back down. * Cause it's time to go hard or go home. * One way on, no way out. * I give it all, all for the family. * We stay up, no bail outs. * Give it all, all for the family. * Family, family. * F-F-Family. Al final la pandilla llega a Slammers. * Gregg: ¡Slammers! ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Vamos! Toda la pandilla sale del puerto y entra en la ciudad. * Jake: ¡Guau! ¡Cómo ha cambiado esta ciudad en los últimos años! * Gregg: ¿Estuviste aquí antes? * Jake: Sí, por asuntos de negocios. * Kevin: Bueno, ¿y cómo se llega al Parque? Tendrá algún nombre, ¿no? ¿Parque "Saltitos"? ¿Parque "Todoquisque"? * Bob: No, Kevin. ¡El Parque no tiene ninguno de esos nombres! ¡Se llama el Parque! ¡"Parque" a secas! Y está aquí mismo. A la izquierda de nuestros protagonistas ponía el letrero de "Parque", es decir, el Parque donde se ambientaba USM. Los 9 entran. * Gregg: Ya que estamos aquí, podríamos ir al banquete familiar. De hecho, está justitio detrás de la casa. * Jimmy: Y podríamos esperar a Klorgbane. Justo entonces el teléfono de Gregg suena. * Gregg: ¿Diga? * Guardían de la Eterna Juventud 1 (Teléfono): Gregg. * Gregg: ¿Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud? * Guardían de la Eterna Juventud 1: Sí, Gregg. ¿Dónde estaís? * Gregg: En Slammers, en el Parque. Parque a secas, ¿entendido? Y tenemos a las personas necesarias. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: Sólo os llamaba para daros una pista para saber quién de vosotros es el elegido. Vereís, cuando Klorgbane ataque, y esteís a punto de perder, una luz azul se encenderá dentro del elegido y atacará a Klorgbane haciendo que pierda esta batalla. Pero no la guerra. Mejor que os prepareís. * Gregg: Entendido. * Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1 (Teléfono): Cambio y corto. *Cuelga* * Stephen: ¿Quién era? * Gregg: Los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud. Uno de nosotros es el elegido y será reconocido en nuestra próxima batalla contra Klorgbane. * Bob: Bueno, vamos al banquete. Los 9 van a la casa. Allí se encuentran con Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmín, toda la peña del Parque (no del Parque "Estrujador", que quede claro) * Benson: Mordecai, Rigby, ¿acaso no son esos vuestros hijos Gregg y Bob? *Benson señala a Gregg y Bob* * Mordecai: Sí, ¿por? * Benson: Vienen por lo del banquete familiar. * Rigby: También viene Stephen. Por lo visto, traen a los de su parque. * Gregg: Hola, chicos. * Mordecai: Hola, Gregg. * Gregg: Hola, papá. * Mordecai: Pensaba que tú y Bob vendríais cuando terminásemos. Y vais un poco hechos desastre. ¿Qué ha pasado? * Gregg: Es una larga historia, ¿sabes? Se oyen truenos. * Gregg: Bueno, no tan larga. Aparece Klorgbane. * Klorgbane: ¡Jejejejejeje! *Se acerca al Parque y mira a la pandilla* Mira quiénes están aquí. * Mordecai (con rencor): Klorgbane. * Klorgbane: Muy bien, Mordecai. Parece que fue hace 27 años, cuando tú, Rigby y Skips os enfrentasteis a mí. Pues muy bien, ahora voy contra vuestros hijos Gregg y Bob. * Rigby: ¿Cómo sabes que Gregg y Bob son nuestros hijos? * Klorgbane: Porque ellos son los que intentan detenerme ahora. Klorgbane dispara contra los del Parque y estos los esquivan con valentía. * Klorgbane: Siguen ustedes. Klorgbane dispara contra los 9 y los pone en la pared. Él camina con lentitud a ellos para matarlos definitivamente. * Klorgbane: ¡Jejeje! ¡Hasta nunca, bichejos! Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, una sonda azul se enciende dentro de Gregg. Él, así como los demás (incluido Klorgbane) se sorprenden. * Natasha: ¿Qué está pasando? * Stephen: No lo sé. * Gregg: Paraece la sonda azul que me dijo el Guard... ¡Ah! ¡La sonda azul! ¡El elegido! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Gregg asciende unos pocos metros del suelo y la sonda es lanzada a Klorgbane. * Jake: Parece como si un elegido pudiera hacer el elegido. * Kevin: *Recuerda las palabras del Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: "Pero solo es posible con un elegido" y "Es uno de vosotros"* ¡Claro, ahora todo cobra sentido! ¡Gregg es el elegido! ¡Él tiene el poder de los pòderes! La sonda se inestabiliza y explota, lanzando a Gregg con los del Parque "Estrujador" y a Klorgbane arriba. * Klorgbane: Ganaís la segunda batalla. Pero a la tercera va a la vencida. Y ahora que he descubierto al elegido, lo aniquilaré *señalando a Gregg* ¿Dónde quereís el últimno combate? * Gregg: Springfield. * Todos: ¿Eh? * Klorgbane: Ah, vuestra ciudad natal. Os veo luego chicos. Sobre todo a ti, Gregg. En el lugar de tu muerte. *Se va* Todos los del Parque "Estrujador" miran con resentimiento a la pandilla y ésta escapa, tomando el bote y volviendo a la ciudad. * Gregg: Klorgbane nos está esperando en la ciudad. Ahora o nunca. * Natasha: ¿Estás loco? * Stephen: Ya te han reconocido como el elegido. * Bob: Sí, Gregg. A Klorgbane le interesa verte muerto antes de que podamos salir de esta. * Gregg: Aunque Klorgbane me mate, saldremos de esta! El bote llega a una isla. Jill llega. * Jill: ¡Gregg! Ambos se abrazan. * Jill: He visto las noticias. Que Klorgbane va a venir a la ciudad y que te va a matar cuando te enfrentes a él. * Gregg: Eso es lo que haré. * Jill: Me uno al grupo. * Kevin: Pues ya somos 10. Los 10 cogen el carro de golf y van por toda la ciudad. Llegan al rascacielos donde Klorgbane estaba encima. * Bob: ¡Ahí hay un faro! * Jill: ¡Nos servirá para detener a Klorgbane! * Klorgbane: ¡Jejejeje! Klorgbane leventa unos rayo que lo desintegran todo. * Klorgbane: ¡Jajajaja! * Kevin: Estamos fritos. * Gregg: Es sencillo, hay que subir hasta la azotea y enfrentarse a él. * Bob: ¿Estás loco? ¡Subiendo por ahí eres un blanco fácil para Klorgbane. * Gregg: Tengo otra manera sencilla de subir allí. Pero necesito la espada del Poder. Stephen, te la di mientras íbamos al puerto. * Stephen: Aquí tienes el arma homicida. Stephen le lanza a Gregg la espada del Poder. * Gregg: Gracias. Gregg entra en el edificio y toma un ascensor hasta la última planta. Mientras, Klorgbane estaba disparando a los otros 9 mientras estos disparaban contra él, mientras avanzaba la destrucción del mundo. Gregg llega a la última planta, destruye una ventana y llega a la azotea. * Gregg: ¡Préparate para ser destruido, Klorgbane! * Klorgbane: ¡Tú! *Apunta a Gregg con su sonajero mágico* ¡Núnca me detendrás! ¡No has conseguido un faro! * Gregg: ¡Ya lo hice! * Klorgbane: ¿Eh? Bob le apunta con un faro. * Klorgbane: ¡No! * Gregg: ¿Buscabas esto? Gregg alza la espada de forma que Klorgbane la vea y esta absorbe todos sus poderes, su sonajero y, después, al propio Klorgbane. Todos los desastres se arreglan y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Gregg baja abajo junto con el resto del equipo, mientras Bob apaga el faro. * Jake: ¡Buen trabajo, Gregg! Más tarde, en casa de Kevin. Estaban todos los del Parque "Estrujador", y también Stephen, Natasha, los del Parque (a secas, no tengo por qué recordároslo) y todos los que han aparecido en la película y en los episodios anteriores de la serie excepto villanos. * Kevin: He de admitirlo, este ha sidoel cumpleaños con más adrenalina de mi vida. * Gregg: Celebrémoslo con una canción. La música comienza y yodos los del Parque "Estrujador" cantan: * Gregg: Esta ha sido, nuestra aventura más difícil. * Bob: ¿Por qué no podemos descansar? * Jimmy: Ya todo ácabo. * Jake: Lo hicimos por todos los que conocemos. * Gregg, Bob, Jake, Jimmy, Kevin, Nelson y Fantasmamón: Y al final. * Nelson: Salimos victoriosos. * Gregg, Bob, Jake, Jimmy, Kevin, Nelson y Fantasmamón: Y al final. * Fantasmamón: Pudimos con todo. * Gregg, Bob, Nelson y Fantasmamón: Y al final. * Kevin: Lo estamos celebrando. Empiezan a mostrarse escenas de la película * Gregg: Cuando las cosas. * Bob: Se ponen feas. * Jake: No hay nada que nos detenga. * Kevin: Porque siempre veceremos. * Todos: Contemos todas las aventuras que hemos tenido juntos. Empiezan a mostrarse escenas de la primera temporada. * Gregg y Bob: Ingresamos en el Parque "Estrujador" * Jake: Un desastre con las sillas. * Nelson: Una deuda que casi mata a Gregg. * Jimmy: El peor concierto del mundo. * Kevin: Nos deshicimos temporalmente de un enemigo. * Gregg: Volvió para vengarse. * Bob: Pero nos deshicimos definitivamente de él. * Fantasmamón: Una guerra de bromas que salió mal. * Jake: Casi despido a cuatro cenutrios. * Gregg: Bob tuvo miedo a las altura. * Nelson: Una apuesta relacionada con Internet. * Jimmy: Nos quedamos encerrados en el sótano. * Todos: ¡Y UNA PELI QUE FUE LA MEJOOOR! La pantalla vuelve a la fiesta, donde los del Parque "Estrujador" terminan su canción. * Gregg. A pesar de nuestros problemas. * Bob: No nos hemos rendido. * Jake: Y esto nunca acabará. * Jimmy: O al menos hasta que lo digamos. * Kevin: No ahora. * Nelson: Ni un día de estos. * Fantasmamón. O tal vez en unos años. * Todos: ¡SOMOS LOS MEJOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Los del Parque "Estrujador" terminan su canción. Entonces todos se ríen y la cámara se aleja hasta enfocar la casa, más tarde se asciende al espacio y, en vez de ver la luna circular habitual, se ven dos lunas, con las caras de Gregg y Bob en cada una e ellas, concluyendo la película. ---- FIN CRÉDITOS DE LA GRAN AVENTURA DE GREGG Y BOB ADVERTENCIA: La escena post-créditos que se mostrará a continuación demostrará algo demasiado bizarro. Es recomendable que no la vean los menores de 12 años. También, ocurre al final de la segunda temporada. Un Show Más P.L. Wiki no se hace responsable de los traumas que esta escena pueda crear. También cabe añadir que ciertos personajes de la película (así como de la serie) como Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Papaleta, Skips, Musculoso, Fantasmín/Fantasmano, los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud, Gary o Klorgbane, son propiedad de Cartoon Network Studios y J. G. Quintel. Gracias a ellos Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob es pura realidad. ---- ESCENA POST-CRÉDITOS: ---- Se muestra a Natasha conduciendo un coche GT amarillo y entonces aparece un coche negro. Este se cocha con el de Natasha y lo vuelca del todo, destruyéndolo completamente. Antes de que se produjera una explosión matando así a Natasha, el tipo, que es un villano sorpresa parecido a Klorgbane, solo que con un uniforme de color negro y una cinturón repleto de armas, sale del coche negro que atropelló a Natasha (revelando ser el conductor del mismo) y huye de la escena para no ser descubierto. Una vez alejado, el tipo, saltisfecho, llama con un teléfono móvil a Gregg, con una mirada como si lo odiase. * Villano Sorpresa: ¿Gregg? No me conoces. Pero estás a punto. ---- ESTA VEZ SÍ QUE ES DE VERDAD: FIN, MÁS O MENOS ---- Cronología Episodio Anterior: Eeel Cementeeeriooo Episodio Actual: La Gran Aventura de Gregg y Bob Episodio Siguiente: ¡Estás Despedido! Personajes Principales * Gregg * Bob * Jake * Jimmy * Kevin * Nelson * Fantasmamón * Jill * Stephen * Natasha (Muerte en la escena post-créditos) Secundarios * Gary * Los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud * Policías (Muerte) * Habitantes de Springfield y el resto del mundo * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Skips * Papaleta * Musculoso * Fantasmín/Fantasmano Antagonistas * Klorgbane * Mutantes (Semi-antagonistas; muerte) * Villano Sorpresa (Cameo mediante la escena post-créditos; más tarde se revela como Perdición) Curiosidades * Es la primera película de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob. * Es el final de la primera temporada. * Se revela el secreto de la inmortalidad de Kevin. * Se hace en parte una referencia al episodio "Pastel Gratis" de "Un Show Más", debido a que en el episodio y en la película, los protagonistas celebran celebran una fiesta de cumpleaños a uno de los suyos, sin embargo, el cumpleañero no quiere festejar su cumpleaños y sus motivos de no querer celebrarlo los conducen a problemas. * Gracias a sus apariciones en esta película, Los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud, Gary y Klorgbane son los únicos personajes de la serie que regresan de USM. También regresan Mordecai y Rigby, protagonistas de USM, junto con Benson, Skips, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmín * El título en inglés hace referencia a la película Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters. * A partir de esta película, el doblaje de la serie pasa de Sensaciones Sónicas a SDI Media de México, lo que provoca cambios en las voces de todos los personajes principales. Salvo que: ** Bob, Jake y Jimmy son los únicos personajes cuyos actores de doblaje en esta película son los mismos que los de la primera temporada. ** Alejandro Mayén, quien dobló a Nelson en la primera temporada, dobla en cambio a Gregg en esta película. * De acuerdo con la canción que todos los del Parque "Estrujador" menos Kevin cantan en este episodio, la película tiene lugar en viernes. También hay curiosidad en esto, ya que viernes iba a ser el día de la semana previsto en el que se va a estrenar la película en Un Show Más P.L. Wiki. Pero sin embargo, se estrenó en domingo. * Aparece Natasha, quien originalmente apareció en El Videojuego Regular de Gregg y Bob. ** Esto prueba que el juego es canónico en sí con la serie. * Originalmente la película tenía otra trama: Dos personas secuestraban a Jake y, para rescatarlo, los del Parque "Estrujador" debían recorrer medio mundo en 24 horas para rescatarlo o si no lo matarían, a menos que les diesen 20.000 dólares. También se iba a estrenar entre los episodios 4 y 5 de la segunda temporada. Sin embargo, al final se cambió a la trama actual y a ser estrenada entre la primera y segunda temporada. * Debido al éxito de la película, una secuela, La Siguiente Gran Aventura de Gregg y Bob, puede que llegue para 2016 (originalmente el 25 de marzo). Categoría:Películas